


The Game : JOSHIAN

by Asmodeus



Series: NOHRE -- OC's [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rope Bondage, Truth or Dare, filthy filthy filthy, its more SEX GAME STUFF KIDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus





	The Game : JOSHIAN

There are certain skills in life that Josha never figured he would need.

There’s a variety of them, from cooking when he doesn’t need to eat all the way over to weaving cloth when machines on earth did that in this day in age. There are some that have come in handy here and there but none that he has needed himself -- that is until today. The game of Truth and Dare was an old one, but the deck of cards that Vittore had handed Josha just days before had been too tempting to turn down when Josha flipped up the first card -- it would be a pleasurable game indeed.

Josha’s steps are unnervingly calm as he walks up behind Xavien, peeking over the others shoulder to try and glance at the card he had pulled from the stack. They were a few days into the game and Josha had gotten bored with the easier tasks, shuffling the deck while Xav was back in their homelands doing his heavenly duties.

Never trust an exiled angel.

‘  So ?? What do you have ??  ‘ Josha was truthfully curious, knows that the worst cards could end up on the top of the deck too easily, but he didn’t place them himself, just shuffled them honestly and placed the deck back where they let it rest in his beach home. The card however is hastily hidden from him, a frown on the angels lips as Josha shifts around to face him more directly. Obviously it was a more risky card or else Xavien wouldn’t have hidden it so fast from him.

Xavien doesn’t share it though, simply glares at the doctor as his cheeks heat up, blood rushing as he stands from his chair and angrily flips the card in Josha’s direction before just outright throwing it at him. Josha manages to catch it, reading the print on it with a soft smile before he places it on top of their discard pile.

‘  I’ll go find some rope then, darling.  ‘

Knots were something that Josha learnt in his free time when he first arrived on earth. There was no reason why, he simply needed a past time, to keep his mind busy while he waited for the ability to work on his clinic and begin his life anew. He never thought he would now be standing here, running ropes carefully around Xavien’s bare body to only cover it all back up while Xavien was away at his duties the next day.

He wants to say something, wants to mention that he can just let Josha have his way with him then and there and they would call it even -- but no, the angel seemed determined and bitter, so he lets it rest, watches as clothes and armor are adorned and Xavien leaves with a beat of his wings to return in the early hours of the morning.

Josha would need another coffee.

It’s painful, waiting that is, for the other to return. Josha knows whats going on underneath Xaviens armor as he stands watch, as he walks and sits and moves. Ropes tightening places as they press exactly where he wouldn’t want them to in their home -- well, Josha’s former anyways. It’s a long night to say the least, and Josha is still wide awake when he hears the door open and slam abruptly, boots hitting the floor as he can hear other things follow suit as articles are stripped off and Xavien stands before him in nothing but his pants.

‘  We finish this. Now.  ‘

He’s painfully hard, Xavien, not Josha, but Josha knows that he’ll gain interest soon enough as he assists Xavien to his climax. So he stands, slow and carefully planned steps as he puts down his tea and steps forward. Gold eyes rake down the form before he pushes the fabric at his waist down to reveal the ‘ problem area ‘.

He’s flushed red, and Josha can’t take his eyes off of him as he slips a finger down the side of it to the rope at the base and slides it back up, Xavien’s hips twitching as he does so.

‘  Did you think of me while you were on duty ?? Did the rope dig in where my fingers often do as I prepare you to take all of me in at once like the good little bitch you are with me ??  ‘

He can hear a hitch of a breath, but Josha gives an order before he can react. He mustn’t touch and had to stay still. Or else the game wouldn’t be over and he would keep the ropes of for another day. He obeys, reluctantly, and Josha can only give a soft chuckle as he pulls Xavien’s arms above his head and tells him to keep them there -- he needed the space.

Lips and fingertips trail down the bare spaces between ropes, a whisper of a touch along the reddening edges where they dig in. Josha parts Xavien’s legs just enough to put pressure around his cock, and the twitch from the sensation makes Josha almost regret the plans he had. When he finally takes Xavien’s length in hand he starts with a slow movement, friction lasting but gentle. Xav wouldn’t last too long, Josha thinks, and he isn’t wrong. It’s only a few minutes after Josha starts sucking at the head that his mouth is flooded with the bitter taste of the man he loves, and he has to take his weight for him and guide him to the couch.

Removing the rope is a slow process, shifting Xavien around as he pulls parts and unwraps them each in turn, but then a salve is rubbed along the worst areas and Josha knows that everything will be fine come the afternoon.

‘  You didn’t cum,  ‘ Xav mutters not long after, noting the slight bulge in Josha’s own trousers.

‘  Of course not, that pleasure comes when I draw my card, don’t you think ??  ‘


End file.
